


Immersed

by halflinghoney



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dom!Xiumin, F/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: "With every fiber of his being, Minseok loved music. It didn’t matter if it was upbeat or a ballad, he was passionate about every aspect of a song. Sometimes, he would get into this zone where he completely immersed himself in his most recent work. When he got into this mood of his in your presence, you trembled with anticipation. It always led to one thing."





	Immersed

With every fiber of his being, Minseok loved music. It didn’t matter if it was upbeat or a ballad, he was passionate about every aspect of a song. Sometimes, he would get into this zone where he completely immersed himself in his most recent work. When he got into this mood of his in your presence, you trembled with anticipation. It always led to one thing.

“On your knees, kitten,” Minseok demanded.

You almost couldn’t hear his voice over the music playing, yet his words resonated with your body. Your legs all but collapsed in record time as you dropped to the floor in front of him. You subconsciously licked your lips as your gaze found its way down to the bulge in his jeans.

“So eager today,” he mused, unzipping his pants. He lifted off the chair and shoved them down to his ankles, along with his underwear. He was harder than ever as he gripped his cock. He gave it a few strokes, keeping his eyes on you. His voice lowered to order, “Suck it.”

Without a word, you wrapped your lips around the head of his length, replacing his hand with your own. You closed your eyes and hummed in satisfaction when you tasted his precum on your tongue. Moving your hand, you lowered your mouth even further onto his cock.

Minseok threaded his fingers through your hair, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth and groaning softly. His head bobbed a bit to the beat of the music playing as your head did the same on his dick. He let his head fall onto the back of the armchair. Your mouth was as skillful as ever, especially when you took him into the back of your throat. He wanted to stay in the pleasure of this moment for eternity, but then came the internal debate; which would he want for eternity: your mouth or your pussy? It was hard to choose when you were the definition of perfection.

You were oblivious to the deliberation in his head, but you felt him buck his hips up into your mouth, causing you to nearly gag on him. You took a deep breath and lowered your mouth even more, letting him hit your throat. Your eye began watering as his grip tightened on your hair. The words to follow had your heart racing.

“Look at me. Let me see that pretty face.”

Blinking back tears, you lifted off his length just enough to raise your eyes to his. You ran your tongue up the underside of his shaft before sucking enthusiastically on his head.

Minseok ran his thumb underneath your eyes, drying the skin. He smiled warmly as he pulled you off of his cock by your hair. A clap of his hand against your cheek was drowned out by the music.

You winced a bit, another tear falling down your cheek. He didn’t slap you that hard--it just added to the stimulation.

“You look so lovely,” he cooed, brushing his hand through your hair again. He suddenly yanked your head back to face upwards. You whimpered as he grinned down at you. “Your lips are so pink and swollen from being around my cock.” He dragged his tongue along the line of your lips.

Closing your eyes, you let him enter your mouth and earnestly returned his kiss.

After a long moment, Minseok broke apart from your lips and took a good look at you again. “Take off your clothes,” he ordered. He roughly let go of your hair.

You swallowed hard, shakily rising to your feet. You pulled off your sweater, bra, leggings, and panties, leaving you completely naked in front of him. Standing with your hands clasped in front of you, you presented yourself to him.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, reaching out towards you.

Without hesitation, you placed your hand in his and let him guide you onto his lap.

Once you were settled, Minseok placed loving kisses along your collarbone. “Kitten,” he whispered.

You strained to hear him. “Yes, sir?” You obediently asked.

“I want you to scream so loud the neighbors will hear you over the music,” he growled while lining himself up at your entrance.

“Y-Yes, sir,” you replied, sinking down onto his length just as he thrust his hips up. Your moans filled the air.

If there was one thing he loved more than music, it was your sweet voice.


End file.
